DESCRIPTION (provided by Principal Investigator): High quality training for first response emergency medical services is critical for saving lives in HAZMAT operations. In adequate hazmat training threatens both the patients and the responder. A number of articles have documented the under preparedness of Emergency Medical Service first responders for HAZMAT operations. The problem is most acute in pure medical first responders (vs. the firefighter paramedic who by nature works in more hazardous conditions and in rural first responders who have limited access to training. Further, retention of critical HAZMAT skills by out-of-hospital providers is poor. The application of novel tactile learning techniques on mobile devices may provide the opportunity for easy access, repetitive HAZMAT training required for proficiency. Under this SBIR effort, ArchieMD will develop HAZMAT training apps for mobile devices that teach HAZMAT skills and procedures. The apps integrate instructive animations, interactive exercises that stimulate active learning, and built-in assessment tools to provide high fidelity training anytime, anywhere without the need for an instructor. By utilizing novel tactile learning techniques, apps aim to enhance skills performance and move beyond traditional multimedia instruction. Mobile device-accessible Apps offer a revolutionary change in training. Apps provide unique delivery means for important medical training by taking advantage of small windows of opportunity. The use of engaging exercises on mobile devices presents an obvious match for a generation of users that has grown up with video games and cell phones. The key to the apps are high fidelity interactive exercises that engage the learner, aiding in retention of information, and may be particularly appropriate learning strategies for individuals born during the digital age. Interactive exercises have been used to teach knowledge and skills that can be taught through repetition. Apps also have the distinct advantage in that they can be produced rapidly on a limited budget, and are designed to take 15-30 minutes to learn a lesson. Our Phase I Specific Aims is to: * Specific Aim 1: Develop 3 HAZMAT themed prototype Apps for Paramedics/EMTs for iPhone/iPad and Android mobile devices for the following procedures: 1) Recognizing signs and symptom of exposure to hazardous substances and 2) Selecting and using appropriate PPE. * Specific Aim 2: Evaluate the feasibility through usability testing with medical first responders. During Phase II, we will develop apps for 3-6 additional HAZMAT Content areas. In addition, the apps will be integrated into a Learning Management System that will enable instructors to incorporate into formal training. Finally, the system will be evaluated with respect to its abilityto improve medical responders HAZMAT skills and knowledge.